Reign of the Light
by WarDude101
Summary: Read Adrogz's Heroes of Darkness before you read this, cause spoilers. This is for any conflicts in the story. This is series of database entries and one shots taking place before and during the events of Heroes of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

Date:August 27th 2018-September 29th 2019  
Location:Across the United States and Canada.  
Result: Major Kingdom Tactical Victory:Decimation of American forces, Annexation of Canada and the. Northern areas Washington, Idaho, North Dakota, Minnesota, Michigan, New York Vermont, New Hampshire and Maine.  
Remaining members of the Night Brotherhood flees to Nigeria.  
Minor US Strategic Victory: Alaska and Hawaii remain in American hands. American Independence preserved. Heavy Kingdom losses. Beginning of the Canadian Insurgency.

* * *

Side 1: United States of America  
Canada  
The Night Brotherhood

Side 2: The Empire of Light.  
The Galactic Empire

* * *

Side 1 Commanders: President James Alfred  
Admiral Francis Green  
Major General Franklin Stanley  
Prime Minister Jordan Wilfred (POW)  
Major General Zack Karows  
Makuta Antroz.

Side 2 Commanders:The Emperor  
Agent Takanuva  
Supreme Marshal Alexander Remington  
General Varon Naru (KIA)

* * *

Side 1 Strenght: US Military:1.2 Million  
Canadian military:186,000.  
Volunteers: 150,850.  
Night Brotherhood:14,106  
Side 2 Strenght: Kingdom Defence Corps: 765,000.  
Agents of Dawn:10,000  
Imperial Army: 55,000

* * *

Side 1 Casualties: 234,000 Americans Killed.  
34,000 Canadians Killed.  
33,000. Volunteers Killed  
14,001 Night Brotherhood members killed.  
⅕ of the US Navy Destroyed. ⅖ the USAF Destroyed

Side 2 Causalities: 276,000 KDF Soldiers Killed  
24,000 Imperials Killed  
234 Agents of Dawn

* * *

Made this for Adrogz's story 'Heroes of Darkness' Go check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

1200 Hours.

Oahu Hawaii

January 21st 2018

Hell. If there was only one word to describe what had become of Oahu, was Hell. It was once the best place to go for a tropical vacation. Now, much of Honulu's skyline had been reduced to rubble. US and Kingdom forces constantly clashed, despite for an upper hand.

The news the American Troops received from the mainland wasn't good. Canada had capitulated, and the KDC were heading for Washington D.C. The good news was the Attack on Alaska had been repulsed, meaning units tied up in Alaska we're heading for Hawaii.

But until they got there, the depleting Marine, Naval, and Hawaii National Guard units where on their own.

* * *

Marine Corps Base Hawaii, Oahu

"Get your ass up Corporal Long!"

Those were the words that ended up waking Corporal Long. That and the explosions.

He opened his eyes to see his CO, Captain Williams.

Long was about to object, probably to say something along the lines of 'Five more minutes', when Williams pulled him out of bed so fast he thought he might get whiplash. He then tossed him, an M4. "We're under attack. Get your ass up."

Long didn't hesitate. He grabbed the rifle and ran outside wearing only his Marine Fagiutes and a pair of socks, and joined up with a group of fellow Marines.

Only 2 minutes since he got up and he was taking heavy fire from Kingdom Arty and infantrymen

"Where the Hell is our backup." Long shouted to Williams "Did they stop to take a shit?"

"Shut your mouth Corpral!" Williams said as he traded fire with a group of KDC troopers. "The Kingies are sending half of their entire army. They've got us cut off from every direction. In other words, they've just dug their own graves. We're Leather neck! And we're gonna give them a one way ticket to Hell!"

"HURRAH!" The Marines shouted in unison.

The Marines continued to fight off the KDC forces, until the saw the dreaded sigh of a Kingdom tank.

"They've got a tank!" Long shouted.

"Thanks for the update Corpral Obvious." Williams said as he picked up a nearby recoiless rifle and fired, destroying the offending tank...

...Just as another approached

"Oh crap! Fire again! Fire again!" Long urged the Captain

"I can't. We only have round for it." Williams responded.

"We're gonna die." One of the Marines muttered.

Just as the tank we lining up a shot to wipe out the small Marine position, the tank suddenly exploded. Seconds later, a trio of A-10s flew over the firefight, raining Hell on the unfortunate KDC Soldiers.

"Took em long enough." Long muttered. As the KDC fell back, several V22 Orpseys began landing on the base, giving the defenders just what they needed:backup.

Long meanwhile just walked back to the barracks, got back in bed, and went back to sleep.

* * *

This plague is dedicated to the brave men and women who died in defense of Marine Corps Base Hawaii

Lieutenant Leoro Harkins

Staff Sergeant BenAaron

Sergeant Greg Low

Sergeant Randy Emory

Specialist 4th Class Fred Meyer

Specialist 4th Class Patrick Chambers

Corporal Allen Darrell

Corporal Brittany Morris

Corpral Chelan Murphy

Corpral Lace Harkins

Private First Class Ivan Matthews

Private Tannery Monroe

Private Kasey Alexander

Private Carol Hackett

Private Kathrine Hall

Private Larry Kenedy


	3. Chapter 3

July 14 2023

Lyon, France

To say conditions in Lyon were miserable would be an understatement. Basically, anyone who wasn't a collberator, Kingdom solider, or Kingdom official, lived in constant misery. In addition to living with a 7:30 P.M curfew, as well as the risk of execution for the killing of a Kingdom solider, they also lived without power, and ended up having to wait in long lines for rations.

It didn't help that much of the city was in a state of heavy disrepair, still bearing the scars of the Kingdom Invasion.

Not the best conditions for stability. Restiance actives, in spite of the Kingdom's brutality, were ever increasing. Police Officers, KDC Troopers, and Loyalists Millitamen causultises numbered around 81 deaths per year. It was widely considered punishment to be sent to this hellhole.

And now, it was Bastille Day. The worst time of the year to be a Kingdom Solider in France. Some notable rebel activities on France's national holdiay included a prison break in 2020, a revolt in Dunkirk in 2021 that left 231 Kingdom Troops dead before the 501st and Kingdom Dawn managed to clean the partisans out, and in 2022, the assaination of Kingdom General Ryker Marcus and 12 of his aides.

Today Lyon would become yet another flashpoint in the conflict between the French rebels and the Kingdom.

* * *

Oupside of Lyon Police Station 2

12:32A.M

A crowd of people had gathered around one of Lyon's 4 Police Stations. Armed with knives, brooms, shovels, any Weapon they could get their hands on.

"Get the Hell out of our nation you fascist bastards."

"Remmber Dunkrik!"

"Death to the Emperor."

All that stood between them and the entrance to the station were 12 Police officers, armed with outdated rifles , some dating back to the 1960s.

One of them, Lieutenant Cartier, was trying to get in touch with reinforcements

"Listen, we got dissidents right at our doorstep. We have only 12 men here, and we count at least 100 of them." He practically shouted into the radio.

"You think your the only one? We got rebels entering Stations 1 and 3, the Barracks is under attack, and we've lost contact with Station 4. We think the insurgents have taken it." The radio responded. "We have no reinforcements to spare for the moment."

Cartier sighed "Understood sir." He then turned to his men, and pointed to two men armed with M16s. "Sarte. Denis. Get to the roof. If anything goes bad, shoot to kill."

"Yes sir." The Officers responded, before heading inside.

Cartier then picked up his rifle.

That's when the rioters charged at the officers.

"Shit." Carteir muttered.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Rifle fire cut through the rioters. Several of them fell to the ground. However, like a swarm of ants, they just kept going. 2 officers ended up getting bashed by the rioters.

"Fall back!" Cartier shouted to his men. The 8 remaining officers fell back inside as Sarte and Denis provided cover fire from the roof. They then proceeded to block the door with anything that they could get their hands on. They took a breather. Cartier then turned to his men.

"Well. Guess we're trapped."

* * *

1:30 A.M

Yeah. The Kingdom was getting it's ass kicked. Station 2 was lucky enoguh to be attacked by some disorganzied protesters. The rest where being attacked by the French Revolutionary Army (FRA) Station 3 was clinging on by the fingernails, with the cops and milltamen trapped on the 2nd floor, taking constant fire from the ground below. The KDC barracks was still holding on, and Stations 1 and 4 where firmly in rebel control.

By now, Kingdom Higcom had learned of the situation. It was clear the situation was getting out of hand. Three Regiments of the Light Guard, as well the 501st's Torrent Company were ordered to deploy to Lyon, supported by Two GS-56 Attack helicopters. Their orders were simple: Pacify Lyon.

* * *

1:43 A.M

One of the Attack Helicopters flew over Station 2. By now, the crowd was on the brink of storming inside. The policemen were running out of ammo.

Of course, that's why the helicopter was there.

The Gunship's guns revved to life, firing into the crowd. Within Five seconds, almost the entire crowd had been gunned down, limbs being torn off, bodies mangled beyond recognition, the stre set stained with blood. Those lucky enough to survive began to flee, desperately trying to escape

Within ten seconds, it was all over. 86 people were dead, gunned down in cold blood. All they had done was take a stand for liberty. In the end it cost them their lives.

* * *

3:48 A.M

By now, the guns had fallen silent.

Station 3 was relived by the 15th Light Guard Regiment by 1:56 A.M The 20th and 34th L.G Regiments had taken back Stations 1 and 4 respectively by 2:56 A.M, but only after 56 dead and 75 wounded, and 1 APC Destroyed. Torrent Company was the first to be sent to relived the barracks. The FRA held on for almost an hour, but when the Light Guard arrived, it was all over.

Causultises foe both side were high. 109 Policemen, 74 K.D.C troopers, 67 Light Guardsmen, and 23 Clones died, for a total of 250. 378 were wounded. For the FRA and other protesters, the causultises were even higher, with over 765 rebels dead.

As for Cartier and his men, for their services during the Revolt, the 10 serving officers were rewarded the Winged Cross. Cartier, however, never showed. Most likely, he decided to desert after witnessing the carnage at Station 2. But who knows?


End file.
